Protection
by RadhaBean
Summary: One night, Lily needs James' help.


**Hey guys!! My first fanfiction :0 I didn't expect it to turn out like this, but I think it's still pretty good. I don't own any of the characters (except Simon). I also don't own the last line of the story. What movie is it from?! It's my favorite… Well I hope you enjoy.**

James took long strides as he glided sneakily down the gray, stone corridor. A heavy silence loomed in the air causing is breathing to sounder louder than it actually was. The dark, black cloak hung over is rumpled hair, hiding him from the world. It was after hours, but he needed to make and emergency run to the library. It was his seventh year and he was finally pulling his act together. Not just for a certain red head, but for himself also. He realized it was time to grow up and become a mature, dependable man.

A soft glow from the candle light illuminated the hall in mysterious shadows. Glancing around for signs of professors, he heard faint voices. His breath caught as the voices moved closer towards him, becoming louder and louder. James hurriedly leapt into a nook trying to calm his breathing down.

"Get away from me," a girl sobbed.

"Come on. I know you want some of this," a rough sounding male coaxed.

Curious, James peered around the corner to see none other than Lily Evans and that disgusting Slytherin, Simon. Simon reached a hand out and grasped Lily's wrist fiercely. He spun her around and slammed her into the wall carelessly. A cry of pain pierced through James' heart.

"Lily," Simon whispered as he slowly walked up to her, pinning Lily to the wall. Tears streamed down her pale and forlorn face. She had quit fighting, she had given in. Simon placed a hand on her cheek.

Unable to watch anymore, James removed his cloak and stepped into plain view. He reached for his wand that was at his waist. Raising it slightly, he made his presence known.

"Get away from her Simon," James sneered, sounding harsher than he meant too. Simon spun around with a look of surprise gracing his features. He obviously didn't expect to be interrupted at this hour of the night.

"I, I… What are you doing her Potter? Come to rescue your girlfriend?" He spit out.

"She isn't my girlfriend." James glanced over at Lily, checking her out for any injuries she may have had. A small cut on her forehead had a line of blood running down her cheek.

"Then I guess that means I can have her," Simon smirked.

Anger flared inside James as he thought of anyone else touching Lily. He couldn't control his temper anymore. He didn't say one spell out loud, but quietly in his head. Spell after spell fired at Simon. Simon tried to throw up a shield charm, but he was too late. He was it directly in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. Fearfully, Simon retreated running down the corridor away from Lily and away from a very heated James.

"Lily," James whispered as he made his way over to her.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "I didn't need your help."

Lily pushed past James and began to make her way to the Gryffindor dormitories. James reached out and grasped her hand, gently spinning her around.

"Lils," he said softly.

"You shouldn't have helped me," she replied desperately.

"And he shouldn't have been doing that to you," I retorted.

"I, I…" Lily began. Her eyes glistened momentarily before tears poured out of her emerald green eyes. She was crying so hard, her body began to shake. Hesitantly, James reached out and enveloped Lily into a comforting hug. Her arms snaked around his body and clung to him. Her cries became harder. Slowly, James began to move them towards a wall, where they sank to the floor.

"Shhh," James soothed. "It's going to be alright." James stroked her hair away from her face, trying to calm her. Remembering the handkerchief in his pocket, he took it out and wiped the blood of her scared and worried face.

"He, he wa-was go-going to to," she choked out.

"I know Lils," James whispered.

Minutes passed as Lily began to collected herself. The tears stopped and her breathing slowed to a normal pace. However, she stayed in the same position, not moving her head from James' shoulder.

"I, well, I just want to say thank you," Lily muttered.

"You don't need to thank me, Lils," James breathed. "I'm always going to be there to protect you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Lily glanced up because of the sincerity in his voice. James placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed the tear stains away.

"We should get back to the common room," she blurted.

"Yes, yes of course," James said as if he was just waking up.

James stood and put a hand out to help Lily up. Waling through the hallway neither of the two spoke, but it was a comfortable silence. They reached the fat lady and said the password, granting them entrance into the cozy, warm common room.

James began to walk towards the staircase leading up to the boy's dormitories.

"James," Lily squeaked. James turned around quickly, surprised to hear his first name from the red head.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?" Her eyes were hopeful.

"Mean what?"

"That you would always be there?"

"Every word, love," he said so softly she barely heard him.

Tears glistened in her beautiful eyes as she raced over to James. She flung her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. Pulling away slightly, James looked into Lily's face. Seeing the expression on her face, James leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Finally, the two were together, but neither expected it to happen like this. Come what may, they would love each other until their dying days.

**Please review, good or bad. I would love to know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
